Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 052
"The Duel Coaster VS The Roaring Express" is the fifty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on April 23, 2012. Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo, Anna Kozuki and Gauche vs. Fallguys: Wolf, Jackal, and Coyote This Duel is conducted on the Duel Coaster in a Battle Royal-like style. This system allows a player to perform the Battle Phase during their opponent's turn. However, players can only conduct a battle if they are on the same lane. Likewise, a player can change lanes to interrupt the duel. Due to these new rules, the duel description of this episode is done based on which battles are being performed on each lane. Duel continues from the previous episode. Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Kaiser" (1800/???). "Gagaga Kaiser" attacks and destroys a "Magnet Saucer" (Jackal 4000 → 3600). The effect of "Magnet Saucer" activates, increasing the ATK of all face-up "Magnet" monsters by 400 ("Magnet Saucer" 1400 → 1800, "Magnet Eagle Delta" 1200 → 1600). Coyote Fallguys Coyote attacks "Gagaga Kaiser" with "Magnet Saucer", destroying both monsters. The effect of "Magnet Saucer" activates, increasing the ATK of all face-up "Magnet" monsters by 400 ("Eagle Delta" 1600 → 2000). Wolf Fallguys Wolf attacks directly with "Eagle Delta" (Yuma 3000 → 1000). The ATK of "Eagle Delta" returns to its original value (2000 → 1200). Jackal and Coyote VS Yuma Fallguys Jackal Normal Summons "Magnet Kong Epsilon" (1700/500) and Fallguys Coyote Normal Summons "Magnet Crocodile Zeta" (1600/1200). Yuma Normal Summons "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500) in Defense Position. "Crocodile Zeta" attacks "Gogogo Golem", who is not destroyed by battle via its effect. "Kong Epsilon" attacks and destroys "Gogogo Golem". "Eagle Delta" prepares to attack directly, but Anna arrives at the same lane as Wolf's. She controls "Roaring Express Train Rocket Arrow" (5000/0) in Attack Position. "Rocket Arrow" attacks "Eagle Delta", but Coyote intercepts, making "Crocodile Zeta" the new target (Coyote 4000 → 600). As a "Magnet" monster was destroyed, the effects of "Eagle Delta" and "Kong Epsilon" activate, increasing their ATKs by 400 each ("Kong Epsilon" 1700 → 2100, "Eagle Delta" 1200 → 1600). "Rocket Arrow" destroys itself as Anna cannot pay its Maintenance Cost of sending five cards from her hand to the Graveyard. Coyote VS Anna & Jackal and Wolf VS Yuma Coyote activates "Magnet Reborn", paying 500 Life Points (Coyote 600 → 100) to Special Summon a "Magnet" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Crocodile Zeta" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. Anna Normal Summons "Courageous Locomotive Brave Poppo" (2400/???). Wolf activates "Magnet Fusion", Tributing "Eagle Delta", "Kong Epsilon" and "Crocodile Zeta" to Fusion Summon "Magna Dragon the Super-Electromagnetic Dragon" (3500/1500) in Attack Position. Yuma Normal Summons "Bull Blader" (1600/???), Jackal Normal Summons "Magnet Pandoll" (1000/1000) and Coyote Normal Summons "Magnet Jammer" (1200/???). "Magna Dragon" attacks and destroys "Brave Poppo". The effect of "Magna Dragon" activates, inflicting damage to Anna equal to her destroyed monster's ATK in addition to the Battle Damage (Anna 4000 → 500). Yuma attacks and destroys "Pandoll" with "Bull Blader" (Jackal 3600 → 3000), whose effect activates, inflicting 200 damage as it was destroyed by battle (Yuma 1000 → 800). Jackal activates "Magnet Reborn", paying 500 Life Points (Jackal 3000 → 2500) to Special Summon a "Magnet" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Pandoll" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Coyote VS Anna and Gauche & Jackal and Wolf VS Yuma Anna Normal Summons "Stout Express Trolley Loco" (1000/1000) in Defense Position. Yuma attacks and destroys "Pandoll" with "Bull Blader" (Jackal 2500 → 1900), with the effect of "Pandoll" inflicting 200 damage to Yuma (Yuma 800 → 600) as it was destroyed by battle. Then, Gauche arrives at the same lane as Coyote's; he controls "Heroic Challenger Spartas" (1600/1000), who attacks "Magnet Jammer". Coyote activates the effect of "Jammer", returning both monsters to their owner's hands. Coyote and Jackal each Normal Summon "Magnet Chameleon" (700/700). As long as one remains in Attack Position, the other may negate an opponent's monster's effect. Gauche Normal Summons "Heroic Challenger Extra Sword" (1000/1000). "Extra Sword" attacks and destroys Coyote's "Magnet Chameleon" (Coyote 100 → 0). Coyote loses. Anna, Gauche and Yuma VS Jackal and Wolf Since, at this point of the duel, Gauche, Anna and Yuma are in the same lane, Yuma is able to overlay his "Bull Blader" with Anna's "Trolley Loco" and Gauche's "Extra Sword" to Xyz Summon "One-Eyed Skill Gainer" in Attack Position. The effect of "Trolley Loco" increases the Summoned Xyz Monster's ATK by 800, while the effect of "Extra Sword" increases it by 1000 as it is a Warrior-Type (2500 → 4300/2600). Yuma activates the effect of "Skill Gainer", detaching an Overlay Unit to allow him to give "Skill Gainer" the effect of "Magna Dragon". "Skill Gainer" attacks "Magna Dragon", but Jackal intercepts the attack with "Magnet Chameleon", making it the new target (Jackal 1900 → 0). Jackal loses. Anna, Gauche and Yuma VS Wolf Wolf activates "Direct Magnet", halving his Life Points (Wolf 4000 → 2000) and the ATK of "Magna Dragon" (3500 → 1750) to allow it to attack directly. "Magna Dragon" attacks Yuma directly, but Anna activates the effect of the "Construction Train Signal Red" in her hand, Special Summoning it (1000/???) in Attack Position as an opponent declared a direct attack. It becomes the new attack target and is destroyed (Anna 500 → 0). Anna Loses. Yuma attacks and destroys "Magna Dragon" with "Skill Gainer" (Wolf 2000 → 0). Wolf loses. Kite Tenjo vs. WDC Finalist Both players control no cards, Kite has an unspecified amount of Life Points and his opponent has 600 Life Points. Turn ?: Kite Kite Normal Summons "Reverse Buster" (1500/0), who attacks directly (Finalist 600 → 0). Kite wins. Featured cards The following cards appear in this episode. Cards in italic debuted here.